


The Hunter's Daughter

by Kawaiicoyote



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Attempted Murder, Blood, Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Character Death, Gen, Implied past sexual relationship, Past Relationship(s), Winchester Feels, daddy!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-26
Updated: 2013-03-26
Packaged: 2017-12-06 13:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/736407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiicoyote/pseuds/Kawaiicoyote
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The single gunshot has his ears ringing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunter's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Don't let the summary scare you away.  
> I've had this written for a while but forgot to post it.  
> Supernatural gives me so many feels that it physically hurts.  
> And the episode where (spoiler alert) ends up having a daughter gave me this huge plot bunny that I had to get out.

The single gunshot has his ears ringing. His eyes go wide as he watches her fall down onto the floor before they snap up to the gunman.

Sam looks as shaken as Dean, but there’s also a stony resolve to the set of his face.

Emma lies still on the floor save for the rattling wheeze of her chest. Red blossoms at the front of her shirt and pools under her, seeping into the hotel’s time worn, dirty carpet.

She doesn’t die instantly, mercifully.

Instead her chest rises and falls shallowly in small increments. Her eyes, big and bright green so much like Dean’s, are wide and scared and trained on the ceiling until she catches the tiniest movement of Dean lowering his own gun. Sam stands poised to fire again but makes no movements.

“Daddy,” Emma chokes out shakily. At first Dean’s brows furrows. He looks from Emma to Sam. His brother shakes his head, gun trained on the teenager. But she calls him again, her voice straining and desperate and breathing more rattled. He sees the blood seeping from the corner of her mouth.

Dean stands at a crossroads. If it were any other case he would have just offed the girl without a blink of the eye and washed his hands of the whole ordeal. But this time it’s different. This time the monster is of his own flesh and blood. His own daughter for Christ sake.

Wish a shaky breath Dean places his gun onto the grimy counter and takes a step towards Emma. He pretends to not notice Sam tighten his hold on his gun. He pretends, as he kneels down onto the floor, that all he’s doing is comforting his dying daughter. He gingerly tugs her upper body onto his lap and strokes her hair away from her face, wipes away the trail of blood from the corner of her mouth with his thumb. He lies and tells her that everything will be okay, that she’ll be okay. Daddy has her and everything is gonna be just fine.

Her glassy eyes stay on him and she gives him a bloodstained smile.

Dean continues to pet her hair back and cradles her close. He pretends this isn’t the first time he’s held his daughter, tries not to think that it’ll also be the last time.

He pretends that the girl he’s holding is _just_ his daughter, even though her fingers still have a white-knuckle grip on the knife that’s meant to kill him. She doesn’t let go of it and though her strength is obviously failing her, she seems to grip onto it tighter.

“I’m sorry,” She croaks out, a thin trail of tears seeping from her eyes, blood dripping from her mouth and coating her teeth as she tries to speak.

Dean shushes her and shakes his head. He doesn’t care what she’s apologizing for and doesn’t want to hear it. He just wants a moment where he can pretend that something in this is normal.

It startles him when the blade is suddenly there coming down and slicing across his arm. Dean stares at the slash where there’s no pain yet but blood instantly wells to the surface and spills down in a neat trail that drips onto the front of Emma’s shirt and mingles with her own blood.

Emma’s arm falls limp and the knife drops away onto the floor. Dean looks from his arm to his daughters face just in time for him to see the breath leave her and the light go from her eyes.

She’s still in his arms and he continues to stroke her hair. He knows it’s useless to feel anything for the corpse of the monster in his arms but still his chest clenches and behind his eyes sting.

A heavy hand on his shoulder sobers him. He sniffs and carefully lowers Emma’s body all the way on to the floor before standing.

Sam looks like he doesn’t know what to do with himself, standing awkwardly to the side. Taking up space though he tries his hardest not to take up any at all.

“Not a word Sam,” he growls out, bending to yank up the red handled knife from the floor and points it at the dead center of his brother’s chest. “ever.”

Sam nods quickly, casting a look to his niece’s corpse then back to him. “Got it.”

Dean nods; his face set somberly and lips a thin line.

They leave quickly after grabbing whatever belongings they have in the hotel room. They make sure to leave nothing behind that could be tied to them.

If Dean’s foot is heavy on the gas pedal Sam says nothing of it. If Dean gives the rear view mirror one too many glances back, Sam says nothing of it.

If Dean keeps the knife with him at all times, Sam says nothing no matter how much he wants to. That it isn’t healthy, that he needs to move on from something that never was.

But he keeps it to himself, knowing he’ll really never know how Dean feels.

So he stays quiet in silent support and they work.

They work and try to act as if Sam only gunned down a monster.

They act as though Sam didn’t kill his niece and Dean didn’t lose a daughter.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are much appreciated. I'd really like to know what you though :)


End file.
